Klaine Song Fics
by Onyx Armstrong
Summary: Combination of boredom and my sister's iPod. Humour ensues... These stories are also on my dA account.


Note: I was using my sis' iPod, so some of the songs aren't my style xD

Kiss the Girl- Little Mermaid

Kurt blushed as Blaine's fingers wrapped around his. Blaine flashed a smile. "That's so sweet," he grinned. Kurt's pink tone became a shade redder. "Oh come on, Blaine," he thought to himself. "Kiss me already."

Blaine placed his hand on the other's flushed cheek. He caressed it and then cupped both, slowly moving forward until their lips touched. The kiss was long and sweet. Blaine moved back. "You have no idea how nervous I was there." Kurt smiled. "I have an idea," he replied, leaning in again.

I Can Do Better- Avril Lavigne

Kurt threw himself onto the couch in the basement; tears flying from his ocean-green eyes. How could this have happened? Everything had been going so well with Blaine!

He took a deep sigh. "For the love of Gaga," he muttered. "I'm better than this. Just need to rebound." He went to the mirror and fixed his locks. "I need a girl's day. Mercedes, ice cream, and Broadway tunes," he sighed. "That's who I really am," she smiled as he grabbed his cell.

Just Friends- Jonas Brothers

As Kurt walked down the halls of Dalton with Blaine, thoughts began rushing through his head. Normally he would think of things such as "Oh, he looks so good in navy blue." However, Kurt was starting to realize how much he liked Blaine.

"He doesn't like me. We're just friends," he thought. "He's like my mentor. Oh, who am I kidding? He is absolutely adorable." He sighed and looked at Blaine, taking a deep breath...

Working Class Hero- Green Day

Kurt was crying in the boy's room- again. Kerofsky had seen him with Blaine after school. "I thought I had gotten rid of him," he whimpered in the stall. Apparently going to Dalton wasn't enough..."

Suddnly, Kurt heard the bathroom door open. A loving voice rang through the lavatory. "Kurt? You alright, darling?" It was Blaine.

Kurt reluctantly opened the stall door for Blaine. The other walked in and put his arms around his small boyfriend. "Don't let him get to you, Kurt. He's just jealous that I have the sweetest boy to myself."

"B-But..." Kurt protested.  
"Don't argue," Blaine said. "You're too cute to argue..."

Irreplacable- Beyonce

Kurt whimpered as he placed his Armani accessories into a box. His father, Burt, had found out he had spent the night at Blaine's. "I did nothing wrong, Dad."  
"You went to your boyfriend's and slept with him."

Kurt sighed and took the boxes outside. Blaine was waiting outside to take the stuff. Blaine took the boxes and put them into the trunk. He closed it and took Kurt's hand, and opened the front door for him; driving away.

This is What Dreams Are Made Of- Hilary Duff

Kurt was sitting at Blaine's side; he was curled under Blaine's arms. Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek, making Kurt's complexion turn soft pink. "Curse my blushing," Kurt said timidly. Blaine smiled. "I think it suits you."

Kurt turned more of a salmon shade. "That is just too sweet," his boyfriend told him, along with a long kiss. Kurt sighed into the kiss. Blaine broke away. "What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head and said that there was nothing wrong. He cuddled deeper into Blaine's embrace, and closed his eyes.

Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's

Kurt sighed and walked to the calendar. Only two more weeks before Blaine would get home from his trip to New York. Just then, his cell rang. Kurt ran to the table and picked it up.  
"Hello, darling," he answered, a smile creeping across his face.  
"Hi, darling," Blaine's sweet voice greeted.  
"I miss you," Kurt said quietly.  
"Don't worry, darling."  
"But for the love of Gaga, why Blaine?"  
"I'll be home soon, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I love you," he said quietly. There was a long silence. "I love you more," Blaine finally said.

The Best Damn Thing- Avril Lavigne

I pouted. "Blaine, but I'm your little diva."  
"Oh, you're a little diva alright," my boyfriend teased.

I let out a long sigh and crossed my arms. Blaine laughed. "But you are my little diva, so fine." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed down my neck. Being a little bitch has its advantages... ^^


End file.
